Gore Grunt
by Hikamime
Summary: Kim Kibum, pelukis jenius yang selalu melukis pemandangan yang indah. Tapi semua berubah begitu lukisan-lukisan mengerikan muncul di kehidupannya./SiBum/Gore
1. Chapter 1

**"Gore Grunt"**

****(Prolog)

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos, Thriller, Bloody, Violence.

Penuh pembunuhan dan darah. Kalau tidak kuat atau tidak sanggup harap meninggalkan fic ini!

Don't Like Don't read!

* * *

Di sebuah gedung mewah, beberapa tikus hitam yang kotor melangkah masuk melewati sela-sela dinding. Dengan kaki mereka yang kecil, mereka mendekati sebuah dinding yang nampak sangat kotor. Dindingnya berwarna merah tua yang sesekali masih mengalir turun, membuat garis merah yang cukup panjang.

Tikus-tikus itu mulai menggerogoti seonggok daging yang terduduk begitu saja dengan tangan yang dirantai kuat di dinding. Tikus itu dengan lahap memakan dengan perlahan, tidak perduli semua tubuh mereka mulai dihiasi dengan cairan merah berbau anyir.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka menoleh, merasa takut, mereka bubar dengan segera. Meninggalkan mayat yang masih dirantai, dengan kepala yang hampir putus dan dada yang sobek. Bau metal bermandikan darah menguar dari sebilah pisau yang tergeletak di sebelah mayat mengenaskan itu. Sunyi terngiang, menemani mayat yang terduduk dengan pandangan hampa.

.

Kim Kibum membuka mata, merasa ngilu karena ia tertidur dengan posisi dagu di meja. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, setengah sadar ia melihat kesekeliling, menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di studio lukisnya.

Ia menguap, dengan gerakan pelan mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan pelan menuju lemari es yang tersedia di sudut ruangan. Masih setengah sadar ia meneguk sekaleng minuman penghangat, entah mengapa ia memilih menuman itu diantara minuman lainnya.

Setelah itu tanpa sadar ia melihat sebuah kanvas yang tertutup kain putih. Ia ingat, sebelum tertidur ia baru saja merampungkan lukisannya yang terbaru. Berniat memeriksa ulang karyanya ia berjalan pelan, mendekati hasil karyanya.

Ia melirik ke arah lantai yang penuh dengan cat berwarna merah, hitam, dan entah mengapa didominan oleh warna suram. Kibum tidak yakin, tapi mungkin akibat tertidur ia lupa ia tadi melukis apa. Jadi dengan pelan ia menyibak kain putih yang menutupi kanvas.

Sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak, hampir menumpahkan kaleng minumannya karena tangannya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya terbuka dan pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Ia tidak salah lihat. Tapi sejak kapan ia melukis sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti ini?

Matanya terbelalak sempurna, masih menatap tidak percaya kearah lukisan dimana ada seorang pria tengah terduduk dengan kedua tangan dirantai kuat di dinding. Dan yang mengerikan adalah kepala pria itu hampir putus, dadanya robek hingga beberapa organ dalamnya terlihat. Di kakinya juga berjejer tikus-tikus hitam yang sepertinya sedang mengoyak dagingnya.

Kibum termundur, ia tidak ingat pernah melukis pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini. Ia tidak ingat, tapi ia tahu siapa pria di dalam lukisan itu.

.

* * *

ToBeContinue

* * *

.

.:A/N:.

Ini fic thriller perdana Mime...

Ada yang berminat?

Atau ada yang berniat mem-flame?

Silahkan di kolom bawah ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**Gore Grunt"**

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos, Thriller, Bloody, Violence.

Don't Like Don't read!

* * *

.

Kibum duduk di sudut kafe dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah sebuah tabloid yang terbuka pada halaman ke enam. Kursi yang ada di dekatnya semua kosong kecuali kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh tas selempangnya.

Sesekali ia melirik pada ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas meja, berdampingan dengan secangkir kopi susu yang terus mengepul. Layar poselnya hitam, pertanda tidak ada apapun yang masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak pesan singkat, tidak pula telepon.

Ia mendesah pelan, meregangkan sendi-sendi jari tangannya lalu fokus kembali pada tabloid yang sejak tadi terus menjadi alat penghilang kejenuhannya. Dalam diam mata hitamnya memandang lekat sebuah gambar yang terpajang di lembaran tersebut. Gambar yang menunjukan Kim Kibum dan lukisan terbarunya yang menakjubkan.

Kibum terkadang mengernyit. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali saat gambar itu diambil. Tentu saja, ia baru saja bangkit dari mimpi buruk begitu salah satu fotografer tidak dikenal memaksa masuk dan mengambil gambarnya yang berdiri di sebelah lukisannya.

Kibum seakan tidak sadar saat itu, jadi ia tidak begitu peduli apa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman atau tidak. Yang ia herankan adalah betapa cepatnya gambar tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja sudah terpajang di sebuah tabloid yang baru saja muncul sebulan yang lalu dan langsung tersebar. Kibum berpikir, rupanya mereka mencoba mati-matian agar tabloid bernama Daily Diary itu langsung melejit di pasaran.

Kibum hanya tidak mengerti, tabloid itu tidak memasang tema yang tetap seakan mereka akan memberitakan semua yang terjadi di kota Seoul. Dan Kibum selalu menjadi berita utaman pada setiap minggunya berkat lukisannya yang terkenal. Kibum yakin bahwa ia sudah mengunci ruang studionya saat itu, dan ia tidak tahu mengapa wanita fotografer itu dapat melenggang masuk dengan tenang dan menarik tangannya.

Kibum menghela napas, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan dirinya yang berwajah dingin terpampang di _cover_ tabloid tersebut. Yang ia perdulikan adalah hal kecil yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Ia tidak lupa bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia hampir menjatuhkan minuman jahe kemasan kaleng yang digenggamnya saat membuka kain yang menutupi lukisan terbarunya.

Bukan, bukan karena lukisan mengerikan itulah yang terpajang di tabloid Daily Dairy. Masalahnya adalah ia tidak yakin bahwa fotografer itu tidak melihat lukisan tersebut. Ia sangat yakin bahwa kakinya sangat kram untuk sempat menutup kembali kainnya. Tapi kenapa fotografer itu tidak mengatakan apapun perihal tersebut?

Kibum meletakan tangannya tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak. Dengan jelas telinganya dapat mendengar degupan-degupan yang begitu cepat dan menghentak. Ia baru saja melupakan lukisan yang membuatnya syok setengah mati itu, tapi tetap saja bagaimanapun caranya ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Kibum tidak mengerti, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia dapat melukis hal mengerikan seerti itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sensasi menyenangkan saat ia menggesekan kuas dengan kanvas. Ia juga tidak ingat pernah membayangkan lukisan itu. Dan ia tidak pernah menyiapkan cat-cat berwarna suram di dalam studionya. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Kibum suka pada keindahan, semua warna yang ia sukai tidak jauh dari warna biru muda, hijau muda, dan beberapa warna cerah lainnya. Dan ia tidak pernah merasa pernah mencampurkan warna merah dengan warna hitam. Jadi sejak kapan warna merah darah menyeramkan itu ada di botol catnya?

"Menunggu lama, Kibum?"

Kibum tersentak, mendongak dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap mencondongkan diri ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa detik Kibum terdiam dan akhirnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, memberi salam khas Korea sembari tersenyum manis menampakan lesung pipitnya. "Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah di studioku. Jadi?"

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Sebenarnya saat ini Kibum masih di angan-angan jika saja pemuda itu tidak melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan pelan Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil, rasanya sulit sekali disaat ia masih gelisah seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah. Duduklah, _Sonbae_."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu menurut dan duduk menghadap Kibum. Sebelumnya, ia sempat meletakan ransel besarnya untuk bersandar di kaki kursinya. Ia menatap Kibum, sebelum tidak sengaja melihat sebuah tabloid yang terbuka di hadapan pemuda manis itu.

"Kau membaca tabloid rupanya." Kibum tidak tahu arti kekehan yang terselip di ucapan pemuda tinggi itu. Jadi ia mengabaikannya dan membiarkan seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini daftar menunya." Gadis berpakaian pelayan menunduk lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku tipis berwarna coklat klasik. Kibum melihat ada kilatan mencurigakan di mata gadis pelayan itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku pesan kopi hitam dan waffle madu seperti biasa." Pemuda yang duduk di hadapan Kibum itu tersenyum sembari menunjukan gelagat bahwa ia menolak uluran gadis tersebut. Gadis pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi setelah mencatat pesanannya.

Pemuda itu bernama Choi Siwon, model berbakat yang sudah bergelut dengan sesuatu yang bernama dunia modeling sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Semua kritikus memujinya, berkata bahwa ia tidak punya celah yang dapat disela oleh kritikus manapun. Dan ia cukup percaya diri berkat pujian tersebut dan mengantarkannya pada kesuksesan yang meroket sepanjang waktu.

Siwon selalu punya tempat di tabloid manapun, percaya atau tidak semua tabloid, majalah, televisi, radio, koran dan apapun itu yang ditujukan untuk berita selalu menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya.

Karirnya tidak dapat ditebak, selalu melonjak dan mungkin akan selalu seperti itu. Dan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia menetapkan diri untuk menimba ilmu di jurusan fotografer. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan memotret dirinya sendiri. Baginya seorang idola belum menjadi idola kalau hanya memiliki satu kelebihan, dan karena itu ia terus mencoba menambah kemampuannya.

Ia juga belajar memasak, dan sekarang ia cukup mampu memasak beberapa makanan dunia yang mudah tapi luar biasa. Ia juga bisa berenang, dan ia juga rajin melakukan kegiatan olahraga. Ia juga bermain basket, dan jika kita terus membahas kelebihannya maka itu tidak akan ada habisnya.

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu memandang Kibum. Ia tersenyum lalu menunjuk-nunjuk tabloid Daily Dairy yang terbuka di hadapan pemuda manis itu. "Kau benar-benar membaca tabloid itu?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang masih terpasang.

Kibum melirik tabloid di hadapannya sejenak, menatap Siwon lagi lalu mulai membuka mulut. "Begitulah. Jauh lebih baik daripada berjamur menunggumu sendiri di sini."

Siwon terdiam, kembali tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Jadi, kau marah kepadaku, Tuan Pelukis Jenius?"

Kibum ingin sekali melemparkan tabloid di hadapannya kalau saja ia lupa siapa pemuda itu. "Lupakan. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kibum kembali menyesap kopi susunya lalu menelan potongan terakhir _pancake_-nya.

Siwon menahan dengusannya dan mengganti dengan nada tawa yang renyah. "Bukan hal besar. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk menjadi salah satu seniman yang mengikuti acara puncak pergelaran minggu depan. Semua setuju dengan hal itu, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kau menerimanya."

Kibum mengalihkan matanya, memandang ke luar kafe lewat dinding kaca yang tepat di sampingnya. Matanya mengikuti beberapa pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan mantel mereka yang tebal. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya melukis untuk dinilai, bukan untuk ditampilkan ataupun dijual."

Siwon menaikan alisnya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda manis di hadapannya bukanlah seorang pemuda biasa. Ia cerdas, dan bertalenta. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga berpikiran rumit. "Kau bisa memikirkannya sekali lagi," Siwon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Atau mungkin beberapa kali sampai waktunya tiba."

Kibum meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan matanya pada anak kecil yang melewati kafe sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Kibum bahkan belum sempat membalas senyumannya karena gadis kecil itu sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Matanya terus mencoba mencari sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua itu sesaat sebelum Siwon menepuk kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau sering sekali melamun jika bersamaku." Wajah Siwon terlihat kecewa. "Dan ubahlah motto hidupmu itu. Apa gunanya kau belajar seni melukis kalau tidak mendapatkan uang darinya?" Siwon menaikan telunjuknya menahan Kibum hendak menyela ucapannya. "... Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah penerus perusahaan ayahmu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Kibum mendengus, ia tidak suka diceramahi oleh seniornya itu. Lagipula, ia punya jalan kehidupannya sendiri. Kibum berhak menentukan apapun yang akan ia lakukan di dalam hidupnya. Semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Siwon yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Jadi mengapa model terkenal itu terus menceramahinya tentang perihal kehidupan?

"Seperti katamu. Biarkan aku berpikir sekali lagi atau mungkin beberapa kali lagi." Kibum menyeruput kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Soal apa?" Siwon kembali menaikan alis, memandang Kibum dengan perasaan penasaran yang besar. Oh, inilah yang ia suka. Ia suka rasa penasaran yang bergejolak di dadanya saat ia berbicara dengan Kibum. Pemuda cerdas dan bertalenta yang manis.

Ah, Siwon akhirnya mengakui yang satu itu. Kibum memang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki biasanya. Pipinya kenyal dan sepertinya halus, Siwon hanya bisa menerka-nerka karena ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya. The hell, ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dan bagaimana ia bisa berpikir bahwa ia dapat menyentuh wajah putih bak porselein itu?

Siwon tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu suara gadis pelayan yang tadi menyodorkan daftar menu kepadanya terdengar lagi. Sejak kapan gadis itu berdiri di dekatnya? Mengapa ia bahkan tidak sadar akan kehadirannya?

Siwon hanya terdiam, memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan hampa lalu membalas ucapan gadis itu dengan anggukan. Siwon menatap secangkir kopi hitam di hadapannya sebelum tersadar ketika mendengar suara resleting yang terbuka. Ia menatap lurus dan melihat Kibum yang sepertinya sudah bersiap pergi.

"Kau... akan pergi?" Siwon terdengar ragu, membiarkan Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya sendiri yang hendak menutup tasnya kembali. Kibum memandang Siwon lama kemudian berbisik.

"Ya."

Siwon terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Baginya Kibum itu sulit ditebak, terlalu sulit sampai menahannyapun tidak bisa. Dan sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya diam, memandangi Kibum yang berdiri dari kursi. Siwon benar-benar merasa kacau, mengapa ia merasa ingin menahan Kibum disaat sisi yang lainnya menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan pria manis itu pergi?

"Sampai jumpa, _Sonbae_." Kata Kibum pelan sebelum benar-benar beranjak.

Seolah tersadar, Siwon tersentak. Mencari keberadaan Kibum dan menyadari bahwa pemuda manis itu sudah hampir mancapai pintu keluar. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan tanpa pikir panjang berteriak keras.

"Aku harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi, Kibum!"

Siwon melihat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat pria manis itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, senyuman kecil Kibum seolah membuatnya lupa dengan tatapan-tatapan heran beberapa pengunjung kafe. Setelah itu Siwon berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah terlihat orang lain sembari menghabiskan pesanannya.

.

Kibum mendesah, melangkah pelan melewati trotoar yang ramai. Terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang memandanginya dengan penuh antusias. Dan Kibum tahu persis apa yang membuat hal itu terjadi.

Ia melirik tas selempangnya, tadinya ia berniat meninggalkan tabloid Daily Diary yang membuat ia terkenal dalam waktu dua jam di atas meja kafe bersama dengan Siwon. Kibum tidak tahu apa yang pemuda tinggi itu pikirkan ketika melihat dirinya yang tengah memandangi gambarnya sendiri dari sebuah tabloid. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Siwon melihat gambar Kim Kibum yang berwajah dingin berdiri di sebelah lukisan terbarunya.

Kibum kembali mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di dalam saku mantelnya. Kibum tidak merasakan salju, tapi udara semakin menurun dan mungkin saja nanti malam salju benar-benar akan turun. Mengingat salju membuat dirinya ingat pada dirinya sendiri. Pria manis itu tidak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya sering menjulukinya dengan panggilan 'Snow White'. Ia adalah orang yang ramah—menurutnya, dan ia juga bukan seorang gadis. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia dijuluki seperti itu?

Kibum terkejut, merasakan getaran yang berasal dari saku kiri mantelnya di mana ia meletakan ponselnya. Sejenak ia melihat apa yang menyebabkan ponselnya bergetar lalu hendak memasukannya kembali. Tapi ia menghentikannya, tiba-tiba ia ingin membuka sebuah folder yang di dalam ponselnya.

Pertama kali ia membukanya ia langsung melihat beberapa koleksi lukisannya. Ya, ia terbiasa memotret lukisannya sendiri begitu ia merampungkannya. Alasannya, banyak dari lukisannya yang ia pajang di studio, membuatnya jarang dapat melihatnya kembali. Dan juga, ada beberapa dari lukisannya yang diambil oleh pihak sekolah untuk dipajang. Ia yakin bahwa ia sudah menolak dengan tegas, tapi ancaman detensi karena mengabaikan tugas membuatnya mundur dan membiarkan hal itu.

Dari sini ia dapat melihat, betapa lukisannya sudah berubah dan menjadi lebih sempurna setiap kali ia melukis. Itulah gunanya belajar dan terus berusaha, Kibum selalu menekankan hal itu sehingga ia tidak pernah letih mencoba untuk melukis yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tapi Kibum tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melukis lukisan itu. Lukisan yang kembali membuat matanya melebar dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah berpikiran dan menyiapkan semuanya hingga menghasilkan lukisan mengerikan seperti itu. Dan ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia memotret lukisan itu.

Ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia melukis lukisan mengerikan seperti itu.

Kibum berani bersumpah bahwa ia ketakutan. Ia merasa kakinya bergetar dan lemas. Lukisan itu menyeramkan dan... cukup. Kibum harus menghapusnya. Sekarang juga!

.

Siwon duduk di sofa lobby, memandang sekeliling sambil bersiul riang. Sesekali tersenyum mendengar gadis-gadis yang sengaja lewat di hadapannya dan menyapa dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Ia benci itu, ia benci kepura-puraan. Pembohong bukanlah salah satu kategori yang masuk dalam seleranya.

Ia suka dengan kejujuran. Polos tanpa ada penipuan. Seperti Kim Kibum. Dan kenapa ia mengaitkannya dengan Kibum? Ah, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Kibum meninggalkannya, ia masih tidak dapat berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan pemuda manis itu. Ia tidak tahu, semuanya terasa penuh begitu Kibum ada di dekatnya dan semuanya bisa berubah menjadi kosong begitu sosoknya menghilang.

Siwon tidak mau terdengar seperti seorang remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Yang Siwon tahu ia hanya perlu potongan kehadiran Kibum di dekatnya. Siwon tidak peduli dengan hal yang lain. Meski hanya bisa memandang dari jauh Siwon akan langsung mengucapkan syukurnya.

Terdengar lucu memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Siwon jatuh cinta. Mari kita kesampingkan soal orientasi seksual. Siwon tidak peduli jika Kibum bukanlah perempuan. Kibum jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan perempuan-perempuan yang bermandikan kebohongan. Siwon jauh lebih memilih Kibum yang rasanya jauh dicapai dan jauh diraih ketimbang yang mudah dan murahan.

Siwon mendecakan lidahnya, ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat di kafe tadi. Mengapa ia tidak menahan Kibum? Siwon terus merapalkan kalimat tanya itu sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"SIWON!"

Siwon mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam memandangnya dengan keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipisnya. Siwon terkejut; hanya mampu memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan tanya.

"Aku punya berita buruk." Katanya di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Apa, _Hyong_?" Siwon akhirnya bersuara, membiarkan lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda yang beberapa tahun di atasnya itu.

"Kau harus melihat ini. Sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di gedung barat." Ucap pemuda itu sembari berjalan cepat. Tangan kirinya menarik Siwon yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar.

"Memangnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Siwon menaikan alisnya, membiarkan dirinya dirinya ditarik melewati lorong-lorong yang biasanya sepi. "Kenapa ramai sekali? Dan bukannya kalau tidak salah gedung barat sudah tidak dipakai lagi?"

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Lihatlah sendiri, aku tidak mau menceritakannya."

Keduanya terdiam, berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap dan sepi. Semua orang tahu, gedung universitas dimana Siwon menimba ilmu sangat besar dan terdiri dari beberapa gedung utama. Ada barat, timur dan tengah. Setahun yang lalu gedung barat ditinggalkan akibat beberapa kejanggalan yang tidak dapat diterima nalar. Bahkan para pengurus yakin bahwa mereka sudah memasang pengamanan yang ketat untuk menghindari apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi di sana.

Dan berkat sebuah kejadian ini, terpaksa pihak universitas membuka kembali hanya untuk penyelidikan. Tapi tentu saja hal ini menarik lebih banyak perhatian, bisa dilihat sendiri dari ramainya lorong-lorong yang biasanya kosong melompong.

Sesekali kedua pemuda itu menghindari kerumunan yang entah sedang memperbincangkan apa di tengah lorong. Siwon hanya sempat menangkap sebuah nama dosen yang biasa mengajar. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kejadian mengerikan yang diucapkan oleh Hangeng, kakak kelasnya barusan?

Siwon sangat tidak mengerti, jadi begitu ia sudah sampai di puncak keramaian dengan cepat ia menerobos. Meninggalkan Hangeng yang memandangi punggungnya dengan tatapan heran. Entah bagaimana caranya Siwon berhasil menerobos kerumunan dan sudah berdiri di barisan paling depan.

Sejenak ia menajamkan matanya, ruangan yang menjadi pusat keramaian sudah diberi garis polisi, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di luar berkat pintunya yang terbuka lebar. Sepasangan pintu besar berwarna coklat itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sebuah ruangan bercat putih kusam yang kosong.

Lagi Siwon menajamkan matanya, dan terbelalak begitu melihat mayat yang kedua tangannya diikat rantai, posisi mayat itu terduduk, kepalanya nyaris putus dan dinding di belakangnya terlihat seperti latar belakang merah darah yang menyeramkan. Siwon beru sadar kalau dinding itu memang berlumur darah, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang dirantai itu adalah dosennya.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

(a/n) Terimakasih untuk sambutannya. Mime tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang berniat membaca fic thriller ini. Dan Mime tegaskan, akan ada romance antara SiBum disini. Jadi jangan khawatir. Sekian terimakasih ^^


End file.
